Tu sangre es mi sangre
by Deikan
Summary: Reto ItaDei "Nuestra Primera Vez". Itachi, hijo del soberano de los vampiros, nunca pensó que un pequeño dos años menor que él le cambiaría la vida para siempre.


**Hola a todos/as de nuevo! Cuánto tiempo, ¿eh? Sí, sé que hoy tampoco me toca publicar nada, pero, y repito lo mismo que ayer: me duele ver cómo se quedan huecos en blanco en este fantástico reto realizado por Itara. Es una verdadera lástima que existan dichos huecos, así que aquí os traigo otro fic extra que espero que os guste. No me extiendo más sobre este asunto porque me enciendo y al final habría más texto hablando sobre el tema que del propio fic en sí.**

**_Naruto_ y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son obra de Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

**Tu sangre es mi sangre**

- No lo has hecho –le picó el peliblanco con una sonrisa en los labios.

- Sí que lo he hecho –rebatió.

- No, no es cierto –apoyó el pelirrojo siguiendo el juego a su amigo.

- ¡Sí que lo es!

- No mientas, Deidara – dijo Kakuzu con voz cansada por la interminable discusión-. Aún eres demasiado joven como para haber probado la sangre de verdad.

- ¡Te digo que sí lo he hecho, uhn! –exclamó con enfado

Deidara se cruzó de brazos y se giró en el banco de madera del parque en el que se encontraban para medio dar la espalda a sus compañeros. Los tres chicos comenzaron a reír ante el gesto de molestia que el más pequeño de todos mostraba en su rostro. Siempre que se aburrían decidían entretenerse haciendo enfadar a su joven y rubio amigo, quien tan sólo contaba con catorce años mientras ellos ya rondaban la veintena. Ese día en concreto había resuelto hablar sobre la sangre, un tema bastante recurrente para cuatro vampiros inexpertos con ganas de conocer y comerse el mundo, literalmente.

Por todos era sabido que a los bebés vampiro se les alimentaba a base de sangre humana, un mito que los estúpidos terrestres habían magnificado hasta el punto de crear leyendas en las que sádicos chupasangres adultos dejaban secas a jóvenes vírgenes ya que, supuestamente, estas tenían la esencia más dulce y atrayente. Como si eso fuese posible. Cualquiera con dos dedos de frente sabía que los vampiros pequeños han de ser alimentados con sangre humana debido a su suavidad y su baja concentración de hemoglobina, pero una criatura tan pequeña e inexperta difícilmente podría matar a un ser que, en muchas ocasiones, era aún más terrible y destructivo que ellos mismos. Sin embargo, una vez que alcanzan la edad adulta y encuentran a su compañero, los vampiros se alimentan única y exclusivamente de este, ya que la persona amada es la única capaz de saciar por completo la sed y el hambre de un ser sobrenatural de tal poderío. Los humanos eran unos ilusos por creerse tan importantes en un universo en el que, de hecho, eran el último ser inteligente de la escala evolutiva.

Así pues, Hidan, Sasori y Kakuzu habían comenzado a relatar sus experiencias más íntimas en lo referente al tema sanguíneo. Entre risas y comentarios fanfarrones, cada uno de ellos había explicado la primera vez en que habían probado la auténtica sangre, la que les saciaba por completo. No es que hubiesen encontrado al amor de sus existencias –al menos en el caso de Sasori, ya que los otros dos sí que se habían convertido en pareja- pero, al igual que los jóvenes humanos acostumbraban a probar distintas camas ajenas antes de ubicarse finalmente en una, los jóvenes vampiros disfrutaban haciendo lo propio con sus colmillos, probando fluidos ajenos hasta encontrar el que les nutriese. Era costumbre esperar hasta la mayoría de edad –18 años- para comenzar a descubrir esa faceta de sus personalidades sin que estuviese mal visto por la sociedad. Por ello, sabían que Deidara, a quien aún le faltaban cuatro años para dejar de ser un neófito, aún no había probado otra sangre que no fuese la que se vendía en bolsas procedentes del hospital humano más cercano. Sin embargo, el chico se empeñaba en no desentonar frente a los mayores, por lo que había decidido mostrarse más atrevido de lo normal. No podía dejar que le tomasen el pelo por algo tan banal así que, decidió, sería mejor inventarse una inexistente primera vez a desvelar que aún eran tan inocente y nuevo en el tema como un bebé recién nacido.

- Estás mintiendo, se te nota en la cara –dijo Hidan con una sonrisa triunfal-. Sólo cuando mientes o estás avergonzado te pones así de pálido.

- ¡Eso no es cierto! –protestó el rubio.

- Eso me recuerda a que cuando bebes sangre vampírica los sonrojos son de verdad. Se te ponen los mofletes sonrosados y cálidos, ¿a que sí, Deidara? –comentó Sasori, intentando echarle una mano.

- Eh, claro que sí, uhn! –dijo. No tenía ni idea- Cualquiera que lo haya probado lo sabe –añadió en tono sabihondo.

- Está bien, está bien, lo que tú digas –aceptó Hidan con las manos en alto en señal de derrota-. Pero si es cierto que ya has experimentado esa primera vez, demuéstralo –le retó con una mirada afilada y petulante.

- Por supuesto que te lo demostraré – contestó el rubio, desafiante-. Cuando quieras, uhn!

- ¿Qué tal ahora? –insistió el albino ensanchando su sonrisa- ¿Ves a ese chico de allí? –señaló con el dedo a un muchacho que se encontraba en un banco cercano, sentado de espaldas a ellos. Lo único que identificó Deidara fue una larga melena negra recogida en una coleta baja-. Si ya sabes lo que es no tendrás problema alguno en acercarte a esa persona y beber de su vena.

El ojiazul calibró sus posibilidades: ¿hacer caso y tener su primera vez con un completo desconocido o reconocer ante sus amigos que estaba tirándose un farol? Tragó saliva con fuerza, resuelto a decidirse por la primera opción. Además, antes o después tendría que descubrirlo, aunque considerase que era demasiado pronto para ello. Bah, qué más daba. No pensaba dejar que los demás descubriesen su mentira.

- Ahora vuelvo –dijo al tiempo que se levantaba del banco donde estaba sentado con sus amigos y se encaminaba hacia la persona que le había indicado Hidan.

- ¿Crees que va a hacerlo? –preguntó Sasori con curiosidad- Tan sólo es un crío, no deberías haberle presionado de esa manera.

- Descuida, no creo que llegue tan lejos –dijo Kakuzu mientras Hidan se reía de manera estridente.

- Opino igual, seguro que nuestra rubia se detiene antes de hacerlo por muy decidido que esté –comentó intentando reprimir nuevas carcajadas.

- ¿Cómo estáis tan seguros? –insistió el pelirrojo si entender.

- ¿Es que no sabes de quién se trata? –inquirió el ojilila con incredulidad-. Precisamente le dije que fuese a por ese chico a posta.

- Yo también me di cuenta –apuntó su novio con voz seria-. Le vi llegar hace un rato y le identifiqué enseguida.

- ¿Quién es? –Sasori sentía que se estaba perdiendo algo importante.

- Es Itachi Uchiha –Kakuzu se encogió de hombros con simpleza.

- ¿El hijo de nuestro soberano? –inquirió el pelirrojo con los ojos abiertos por el asombro.

- Así es.

- ¿Y qué se supone que está haciendo en las calles sin protección? El rey nunca dejaría a su heredero ir sin una escolta visible y bien armada.

- Se habrá escapado de casa –indicó Hidan con despreocupación.

- Imposible –contradijo Sasori-.

Todo el mundo sabía que Itachi Uchiha era el hijo perfecto y el vampiro modelo, todo un joven cuya conducta era imitada por muchos de la alta sociedad. Había sido educado con exquisita fineza y eso se veía no sólo en su porte, sino también en su forma de hablar. O al menos eso decían los que habían tenido el placer de conocerle, ya que su padre, el rey Fugaku Uchiha, no le dejaba salir a menudo de palacio. Aún quedaban detractores a su causa y temía que el objetivo de estos fuese la vida de su heredero, por lo que le sobreprotegía entre las cuatro paredes de su hogar. Algo que, al parecer, había cansado al chico.

- Debe de estar concentrado en algo –añadió Kakuzu mientras le examinaba desde lejos-. No ha levantado la cabeza desde que llegó. Ni siquiera parece darse cuenta de lo cerca que está Deidara.

- Estoy deseando ver la cara que pone cuando se dé cuenta de quién es –dijo el peliblanco con una sonrisa burlona.

- Te has pasado –le recriminó Sasori-. Seguro que Deidara se enfada e intenta volarte por los aires en venganza –le advirtió.

- Que lo intente –ensanchó su sonrisa.

- Esperad, esperad. Ahí va –dijo Kakuzu con interés.

- El Uchiha está levantando la cabeza.

- Sí, parece que ya se ha dado cuenta de la presencia de Deidara.

- Sí, le debe de estar diciendo algo porque Deidara se está inclinando sobre él.

- Espera, ¿qué está haciendo?

- ¡Le acaba de agarrar por la nuca!

- No, está tirando de su cuello, le ha ladeado la cabeza.

- ¡Por Jashin-sama, lo va a hacer! –exclamó Hidan con estupefacción.

- ¡Será idiota! ¡Como el rey se entere es vampiro muerto! –añadió Sasori, alarmado.

- Demasiado tarde –dijo Kakuzu con voz átona.

A unos metros de ellos, Deidara cerró los ojos con satisfacción. ¡Por fin lo había hecho! La sensación de perforar la piel ajena había sido extraña y excitante al mismo tiempo. Notaba un conjunto de sensaciones contradictorias arremolinarse en su estómago vacío, pero no le importó. Clavó los colmillos hasta que estos no avanzaron más en la vena del chico moreno y simplemente se dejó llevar. Absorbió con fuerza, provocando que el otro emitiese un gemido de dolor y molestia. Eso debía de doler. Sin embargo, el otro no se movió en lo más mínimo, como si la acción del rubio le hubiese llegado por sorpresa y no supiese cómo enfrentarse a ella. O podría ser que la excesiva ponzoña que estaba segregando el ojiazul para paliar el dolor del mordisco le hubiese paralizado por completo.

Deidara abrió los ojos de par en par cuando las primeras gotas de sangre tocaron su lengua. En contra de lo que cabría esperar, su gusto era dulce y suave. Además, a pesar de saber de sobra que debería estar caliente, la sensación de frescor en su boca le hizo pensar que se trataba de un batido de fresa bien frío. Toda una delicia. Cerró los ojos y afianzó la presión de sus labios sobre el cuello del chico. Al notarle tenso, le acarició la nuca con delicadeza mientras seguía sorbiendo sin parar. Ese sabor era tremendamente adictivo. Sintió que la bebida caía en su estómago con pesadez, llenándole y alimentándole como nunca antes había logrado una bolsa de sangre. La sensación cálida que le embargaba le gustó.

El rubio estaba dispuesto a seguir saciándose con ese líquido embriagador cuando alguien tiró de él por detrás, separándole del moreno y haciendo que este se quejase sonoramente al sentir los colmillos del otro desclavarse de su cuerpo. Confundido y molesto, Deidara miró al vampiro que le había detenido. Se encontró con un hombre adulto de mediana edad, pelos negros cortos y puntiagudos y una mirada del color de la sangre. Su expresión era aterradora.

Intimidado, Deidara dio un paso atrás. Sentía la mirada del hombre fija en su rostro, como si intentase asesinarle con esta. Notó un hilillo cálido resbalando por la comisura de sus labios. Sin poder evitarlo, lo recogió con uno de sus dedos y lo lamió, emitiendo un suspiro de placer al hacerlo. Eso enfureció aún más al hombre.

- Cómo has osado tocar al amo de esa manera –dijo con un tomo amenazador que le heló la sangre al rubio-. Pagarás por tu insolencia.

El moreno extrajo una larga y afilada katana de la funda que portaba en la cintura. Deidara comenzó a temblar involuntariamente. El aura asesina que desprendía ese desconocido era abrumadora. Estaba dispuesto a matarle de verdad. Anclado ilógicamente en el suelo observó cómo se acercaba hacia él con el filo alzado. Ese iba a ser su fin…

**IxD**

- Ah, Itachi, para –gimió Deidara con fuerza.

Removió las piernas con nerviosismo, estirándolas y recogiéndolas sobre las sábanas de la cama. El moreno le había clavado los colmillos en el cuello y estaba bebiendo de él sin ningún cuidado, succionando con fuerza. Parecía que quisiese dejarle seco en el sitio. Lentamente sacó sus colmillos de las hendiduras y lamió las heridas con la lengua. Estas iniciaron un rápido proceso de cicatrización al tiempo que el rubio gemía, extasiado.

- Hace tiempo te avisé de que me las pagarías por lo que me hiciste aquel día –dijo el Uchiha con voz extremadamente seria y sexy.

- Ya te dije que fue un descuido, no sabía quién eras, uhn! –se defendió el otro con la voz rota del gusto.

Removió sus manos, atadas por las muñecas al cabecero forjado de la cama. Deseaba desatarse para poder acariciar el cuerpo desnudo de su compañero mientras sentía que su propio cuerpo, en especial su excitada y dolorida entrepierna, también necesitaba que le acariciasen y satisfaciesen.

- Todo el mundo me conocía-indicó-. No me creo que tú fueses el único que no supieses quién era.

- Te lo prometo, no tenía ni idea de que fueses el hijo del rey Fugaku –se defendió.

- Ya.

Itachi sabía que Deidara no mentía pero, aún así, decidió castigarle nuevamente por su descuido. Le gustaba someter a su pareja de ese modo con la excusa de lo que hizo el día en que se conocieron. Se había formado un gran escándalo cuando la sociedad vampírica se enteró de que alguien había mancillado el buen nombre de Itachi Uchiha, marcándole con un mordisco en su pálido y hermoso cuello a la temprana edad de dieciséis años. Si hubiese sido más experto, el rubio habría sabido que lamiendo posteriormente la herida esta se habría cerrado sin dejar rastro, como si nunca hubiese sucedido. Sin embargo, al sacar los dientes de él con precipitación, los orificios sangrantes quedaron expuestos, convirtiéndose en dos marcas que habían acompañado al pelilargo desde entonces. Todo el mundo sabía que estaba marcado por un chico en el que no había podido dejar de pensar desde entonces.

A duras penas Itachi consiguió detener a su escolta, Obito, quien se había mostrado más que predispuesto a arrebatarle la miserable vida a esa escoria que había tocado a su joven señor. Había intentado convencerle de que había sido una acción sin mala fe, un auténtico descuido por parte del rubio –lo cual era cierto- aunque a él mismo le costase creerlo. No dejaba de mirar de soslayo al menor, quien temblaba incontroladamente con los ojos muy abiertos por el miedo. Finalmente, todos convinieron que el chico debía pagar por su error mediante trabajos forzados. Tras unos cuantos años realizándolos, el propio Itachi le había salvado de su nueva condición de esclavo obligado cuando confesó que quería convertirlo en su pareja. Esa noticia sorprendió a todo el mundo, sobre todo al ojiazul, quien automáticamente comenzó a fantasear con la idea de volver a probar su sangre. Desde aquel día, la bebida que tomaba le había parecido insípida al gusto, completamente sosa y sin nutrientes suficientes como para alimentarle de verdad, y eso le desesperaba. Esa nueva situación de hambruna constante, sumada al esfuerzo que debía realizar en su nuevo trabajo, le hacía permanecer en un estado de debilidad que se había ido agravando con el paso de los años. Sin embargo, en cuanto Itachi le sacó de allí, le ofreció la vena de su cuello sin reservas. Y Deidara la había tomado con inesperada desesperación, disfrutando cada gota como si se tratase de un auténtico festín para reyes. Estaba tan sumido en su propio gozo que no fue consciente de los suspiros de placer que emitía el moreno al sentir cómo alimentaba a ese rubio y despreocupado muchacho.

- Te portaste muy mal conmigo, Deidara –susurró el ojinegro, lamiendo con sensualidad su cuello-, y pienso cobrarme lo que me hiciste.

Volvió a hincarle los colmillos en los orificios que había cerrado segundos antes. El ojiazul se quejó sonoramente al sentir cómo su adolorida piel volvía a abrirse por el mismo sitio que ya lo había hecho una docena de veces en la última hora. Notó su vena hincharse al contacto con los finos labios del moreno, quien bebió dulcemente durante unos segundos, disfrutando con el dulce sabor a vainilla de su sangre, antes de volver a desclavarse y lamer los agujeros con dulzura.

- Por favor, Itachi, ya no aguanto más –gimió excitado enseñando gran parte de sus afilados colmillos.

Su endurecida entrepierna había comenzado a dejar salir un claro y suave pre-semen ante la excitación provocada por el último mordisco. Al darse cuenta de este hecho, el moreno le agarró con gentileza y comenzó a acariciarle la punta con ternura. Sabía que estaba siendo cruel, que se estaba portando mal y estaba abusando de su amante. Pero era tan divertido y placentero que le costaba horrores dejarle tranquilo. Aún así, se prometió, sólo le mordería una última vez antes de hacerle partícipe de sus juegos y complacerle sexualmente.

- Aquel día me hiciste mucho daño, amor.

- Ya te he pedido perdón una infinidad de veces, uhn! –se quejó el otro, retorciéndose y acercando con desesperación sus caderas a la mano del mayor.

- No es suficiente –murmuró con sensualidad sobre su cuello-. Deseo mucho más que tus disculpas –clavó su ardiente mirada en la azulada del otro-. Aquel día me marcaste, me hiciste dependiente de ti –no era necesario añadir que había sido la primera vez que había alimentado a alguien directamente de su vena-. Desde entonces no he podido pensar en otra persona más que en ti, y eso me molesta… porque tú no estás tan enganchado a mí como yo a ti.

- ¡Claro que estoy enganchado a ti! ¡Ah!–exclamó el otro, acabando con un gemido cuando Itachi le apretó la punta del pene con la mano. Cerró los ojos y movió la cabeza con desesperación. Necesitaba más-. No puedo pensar en nadie más que en ti. Te deseo. Te necesito. Estoy hambriento si no me alimentas –dijo con voz lastimera-. También fuiste mi primera vez, uhn!

- Júramelo –dijo el Uchiha con voz seria-. Júrame que soy el único para ti. Que soy el único capaz de complacerte, de llenarte –su mirada ardía de deseo, suplicando por acabar con todo aquello para poder disfrutar con y de su pareja-. Dime que eres mío, Deidara.

El rubio le observó con la mirada cargada de deseo. Eso era absurdo e innecesario. Desde los catorce años sabía a ciencia cierta que Itachi era el único para él.

- Lo sois todo para mí, mi señor –susurró con voz solemne y deseosa-. Fuisteis el primero y aún lo seguís siendo. Jamás habrá en mi vida nadie como usted –le gustaba tratar con solemnidad a su rey cuando se trataba de confesarle sus sentimientos, se lo debía.

- Deidara –susurró con voz enamorada.

- Te amo, Itachi.

El moreno se inclinó sobre sus labios y le besó con dulce pasión. Aquel descuido de hacía seis años le había cambiado a vida. Y ya que le había permitido encontrar a su media naranja, pensaba disfrutar con Deidara cada uno de los días de sus existencias.

* * *

**Bueno, he de decir que el final no me convence mucho porque lo he hecho deprisa y corriendo. En cualquier caso, espero que te guste, Itara :P**

**Espero veros en futuros fics n.n**

**¡Nos leemos!**


End file.
